Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for correcting time information in a terminal located in a mobile body, on the basis of information from a base station located in the mobile body.
Background Art
There has been known a technique for automatically revising the clock time of a terminal to a time based on the standard time of the region where the terminal is used, by making use of position information from GPS or the like. This technique is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-029960, and the following non-patent literatures.    Non-Patent Literature 1: 3GPP TS22.042 V11.0.0, “Network Identity and Time Zone (NITZ); Service description; Stage 1 (Release 11),” September 2012, and    Non-Patent Literature 2: 3GPP TS24.008 V12.1.0, “Mobile radio interface Layer 3 specification; Core network protocols; Stage 3 (Release 12),” March 2013